The Master Of The Sixty-Nine
by iiCraziiChic
Summary: AU: Just a little Rey Mysterio smut since there's not enough of it on this site. THIS IS NOT MY STORY! Pls read message inside!


*****THIS IS NOT MY STORY!*** My amazing best friend ShieldLover1254 (check out her stories they are amazing) made this for me because I was having a bad day and I decided to share it on here since there isn't many Rey Mysterio one-shots/stories on here. It's had already been okay'd by her for me to put it up for the world to see. Now with that all said and done, I hope you all enjoy this smut-tastic one shot about our favorite man Rey Mysterio because I know I did.**

Brittani walked into the dance room, feeling as nervous as anyone has ever been. She was going to be taking dance lessons at her college today and she heard that there would be a new dance teacher there today. Brittani was 21 years old, 5'3, had a light chocolate complexion, with beautiful brown eyes, cute chubby cheeks, long wavy black hair that was past her shoulders and she had a curvy figure.

She wasn't as skinny like most girls in her dance class, but she thought of herself as beautiful, along with her curves as well. Anyway, she was so close to graduating from her class and getting her Master's degree in daycare but found out that she couldn't graduate without doing any sort of physical activity. She wasn't good in gym so the only thing she could take that she was kind of good at was dance class. She was doing really good with it thanks to her last female dance teacher, Ms. Barnes. But then Ms. Barnes was fired for some unknown reason so now there was a new, more experienced dance teacher who was going to be taking over as the new teacher. There were rumors that even though he was nice, he wasn't taking any bullshit. He was always down to business and it made Brittani even more nervous. She wasn't that great of a dancer. What if the teacher made fun of her and embarrassed her in front of all the other students? Maybe if she just faked a sick stomach, she would be ok for the day. She wouldn't even have to move much. Anyway, she changed into her black leggings and matching shirt and brushed her hair into a ponytail. She slipped on her pink vans and then she walked down the hall with the rest of the students who were going to the dance class. Just as she opened the door, most of the girls and a few guys were there, stretching and some were putting their stuff away. Then there was a man who was wearing gray sweatpants, had the most beautiful brownish eyes and he was wearing a fitted gray tank shirt, which could easily display his muscles and his tattoos on his arm. Brittani couldn't help but notice that they were spreading on his chest as well. She shook her head and then headed to put her stuff on the bench and then stretch for just a little bit. About an hour later, the teacher blew his whistle and everyone lined up in front of him.

"Hello class. My name is Rey Mysterio. I will be your new permanent dance teacher. As long as you respect me and the class, I will guarantee that I will help you pass this class to the best of my abilities and with whatever you need. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and said "Yes sir."

"Good. Now we will get started on some roll call and then we will start on warm-ups and then we will move on from there and teach you some dance moves." Rey told them

It only took 20 minutes to do roll-call until he got to the very last name.

"Brittani? Brittani Williams?" He called out

Brittani thought she lost her voice for a second. She was so in lost in daze of this man's voice that she forgot he was calling her name.

"Um, here. I'm here." Brittani called out.

Some students giggled at her being embarrassed and Rey gave her a look, which made her feel even more small.

"Pay attention next time, _dulce miel__._" Rey told her, giving her a sexy smile.

Brittani didn't know much Spanish but she knew one thing: he called her sweet honey and that made her insides turn all out and spin into a mini tornado. But she mentally told herself to pay attention as he went on to the next task of the class.

After warm ups, they started with a simple dance move: It was simple spin and turn and then dip. Rey was practicing with a few females and helped a pair. Then Rey said that he wanted to see some of the moves danced by themselves. Brittani couldn't do it. She already stepped on her partner's foot one too many times and then her partner didn't wanna work with her anymore. She felt so embarrassed when some people were looking. She even hoped that Rey wasn't looking either. Then she decided to go with her other plan: fake a stomach cramp. She fell on the floor and acted in serious pain. Rey looked at her and went over to her.

Are you ok, Brittani?" He asked

"My stomach…it's the cramps…they keep coming in and out but this time it's stronger than before. I think I need to sit down for the whole day Mr. Mysterio." Brittani said.

She hoped and prayed that he was buying it. Luck was in her corner because he did.

"Ok then, why don't you sit down and rest ok? You're excused for the day." Rey told her.

"Ok..thanks." Brittani said, faking a weak voice.

Some students said she was faking it but she didn't give two shits about them. She just didn't wanna further embarrass herself in front of this sexy ass man, his sexy voice, his sexy eyes and sexy everything.

As the class went on, she snuck into the hallway of the locker room and then she stuck on her headphones and her favorite song "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" By Panic! At The Disco was playing. Hey, what could she say? She loved Panic at the Disco. She was rocking her hips out to it and shaking her ass, having fun with the song. She was dancing around for a little bit until she heard some students come through the hall, indicating that class was over. She took the headphones out of her ears, stuffed them in her pocket and went back to holding her stomach. She pretended that she was getting her purse from her bag and her books and then came back out the hall. Rey told the class that he would see them tomorrow and that they were excused for the day.

"Except for you Ms. Williams. We have to talk." Rey told her.

Everyone was doing the "oohs" and giggled a bit as the rest of them left. Rey told her to have a seat and Brittani put her books down as she grabbed a seat from the back of the room. Brittani wasn't sure he was going to say but she was hoping it would be quick.

"How is the stomach? You look all better now." Rey told, with an eyebrow raised.

"Ummm it's still getting from bad to worse..but hey, you have to toughen it out right? hehe" Brittani said with an uneasy tone.

"It's funny..because I went to look for you, to see if you were ok and I saw you in the hallway of the locker room, dancing to your music. I'm no doctor but I can already see that you had a quick recovery." Rey told her with a smirk.

Brittani felt so embarrassed. She was probably going to get in serious trouble and hell, maybe detention. Her record at this school was going great and she didn't want a detention, stopping her from walking with a degree in her hand.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just that..well…" Brittani said.

"Well what, sweetheart? That you don't know how to dance." Rey asked her.

"I don't like dancing in front of everyone. And it's so embarrassing when your dance partner calls you out on it and makes you feel so small and stupid. I didn't wanna make a fool out of myself so I faked a sickness. I was already nervous coming to the class when I found out you were the new teacher."

"Oh. I see." Rey said simply.

"I hope you won't send me to detention." Brittani told him in a small voice, biting her lip. Rey's cock immediately got hard through his sweats when she did that lip-biting and it gave him an idea. A smirk appeared across his face and Brittani looked at him with curiosity.

"Well you don't have anything to do as of this moment, right?" He asked.

Brittani shook her head no and Rey went over to lock the door of the classroom and close the blinds.

"Well it's just me and you…I'll teach you how to dance, you could say this as a private lesson. It will teach you some new things. Wouldn't you like that sweetheart?"

Brittani swallowed hard but remained casual as she nodded yes to him. He went over to the stereo and turned on some fast but not too fast music and he went over to her, holding out his hand. She grabbed it as he pulled her up from the seat. Rey instructed her slowly as she followed his lead. She felt relaxed now and at ease as he spun her around slowly, and then pulled her close to his body. She brushed on his chest but held onto his shoulders as they danced around in circles.

Brittani felt so at ease and she just wanted to take off. The way he felt, his brown eyes looking at her and the way his voice sounded so damn sexy as he instructed her on what to do next. Suddenly, without thinking, she kissed him, biting his lip and sliding her tongue into his mouth. As she opened her eyes, she stopped kissing him, realizing what she had done and looked at him in horror.

"Oh my god! Mr. Mysterio, I am soo sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

But Rey surprised her when he grabbed her by the hips and pressed his lips up on her soft ones, returning the kiss as well. Brittani moaned softly as he stroked her hair, kissing her passionately.

"You have such soft lips…so beautiful…" Rey whispered to her.

"Th-thank you." Brittani whispered to him.

Just then Rey carried her in his arms and then had her up against the wall as the two of them shared a kiss. It wasn't even dance lesson no more, but there was a very special lesson that was about to happen.

"We could get caught you know." Brittani whimpered to him

"That's true. But I want you, sweetheart. All of you. I want to fuck you and I've been waiting all day to do it. I'll be damned if I wait any longer."

Rey slipped his tongue inside her mouth, fighting it with hers and Brittani opened her mouth with no hesitation, to make room for her mouth. He grabbed her back as he sucked on her tongue. She was so into the kiss that she didn't even notice that he pulled off her leggings. She helped him slip off her shirt and she was wearing her pink lace bra, which Rey traced with his index finger.

"You are so beautiful, Brittani. Every inch of you is beautiful and I can't wait to taste all of it." Rey breathed out. He was trying to be patient because he didn't want to scare her, but he felt like he wasn't going to be to handle his own crazy lust for her and it was soon to come out.

Brittani moaned as Rey looked her in the eyes with intensity. He squeezed her breasts and then he bit on her neck, taking in her scent.

"You smell so sweet, babygirl." He whispered to her.

Brittani couldn't help but blush: Thank goodness for Bath and Body works for this moment. She was going to have sex with her dance teacher and there was no rewinding it or even tryna hide it: She wanted him and he wanted her and here they were, as teacher and student, teaching each other many experiences. He unhooked her bra and Brittani had taken off his sweats and pulling down his black boxers, his hard 9 inch cock throbbing out. She went down to suck it but Rey had stopped her.

"Why don't we try another position, one that will please us both?" Rey smiled at her.

Brittani knew what he meant as he picked Brittani up and put her on the table. He got on the table as well and as he lied down, he then laid down and then Brittani turned towards the opposite as she got on top of him, her ass facing his face. Just then, Rey grabbed her hips and his mouth went on a mission with her wet pussy. She was already soaked from the moment she saw him so with his tongue in her hot pussy just made it even better. She grabbed his cock and then she started sucking away. She bobbed her head up and down as Rey's strong hands locked on her hips, mouthing and kissing her pussy and licking her pussy lips with hot strokes, lapping up a mouthful of sweet juice. Brittani started humping her pussy on Rey's face which urged him on to go faster.

"Please…please Rey, don't stop."

"I wasn't planning too, honey sweet." Rey whispered to her.

She could feel his cock hardening and she redoubled her efforts to get him off as she sucked him faster, stroking and cupping his balls squeezing them and she heard Rey moaning and groaning, sucking her pussy faster and harder. Rey couldn't get enough of her pussy. He could eat her for hours and maybe years. He didn't know much about Brittani but he knew one thing: She was going to get the fucking of a lifetime before she went home. Just then he felt Brittani shivering and he already knew she was close to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum Rey..fuck I'm gonna cum papi." Brittani breathed out, squeezing his cock around her hand.

" Quiero que cum para mí hermosa (I want you to cum for me beautiful)" Rey whispered to her. "Cum for me, right now."

As Rey shoved a finger inside her warm and tight pussy, she moaned, cumming all over his fingers, his mouth and possibly on his chest. She saw he was leaking some pre-cum as well and she licked it off his cock, sucking the head very slowly. Rey smacked her ass and Brittani squealed and bit her lip, moaning.

"Face me." Rey told her.

Brittani turned around to face him as she straddled him carefully.

"Now ride me, sweetheart. Let's see what you have been learning." Rey told her.

Brittani slid her pussy onto his cock and then she started riding him. She bounced up and down as her tits bounced up and down in front of him. Rey pinched her nipples and then sat up a bit as he sucked them into his mouth which drove Brittani on to fuck him harder. She rode him hard, grabbing onto his body as he grabbed her hips, slamming into her wet core as their moans were easily heard throughout the emptiness of the room. The wetness was mixing in with each other and Rey looked at Brittani as light sweat as covering her entire sexy body. He squeezed her breasts and then bit around them as she still kept riding him. Rey was grunting and then he held onto Brittani tight as he pumped his hips up into her, making her moan louder and beg for more.

"Yes, Yes, FUCK! So fucking good. Yes, Rey."

"You wanted this didn't you?" Rey asked her.

"Yes..Yes I did."

"Tell me how much you wanted me to fuck you."

"F-From the day I saw you. I wanted you to fuck me in front of everyone."

"I knew you did, and I probably would have too." Rey whispered as he grabbed her ass, pumping into her harder.

She almost screamed out her pleasure but Rey kissed her to keep her quiet. After all, some of the classes were still going on in session.

"Fuck, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Brittani whimpered to him.

"Me too…shit!" Rey's voice went hoarse, knowing it was going to come.

He still kept whispering dirty talk to her in Spanish and then finally, they both exploded, with Brittani cumming very hard to where her juices covered Rey's waist, his thighs and her thighs as well, even on both of their stomachs. She felt him cum inside of her as well. Brittani slid off and then licked his cum covered cock clean, breathing hard. She fell onto his chest, rubbing her hand on it and then she lazily licked his nipple and he shivered slightly. They both looked at each other and he smiled at her as he wiped a strand of damp hair off of her forehead and kissed it, along with her soft lips.

10 minutes later, they got dressed and then as she grabbed her books, Rey placed another soft kiss on her lips, making her whole face hot.

"And that was the lesson for the day." Rey told her.

"You mean, there's more tomorrow?" Brittani asked.

"Well that depends…are you coming tomorrow?"

Brittani gave him a smile and nodded

"I'll be the first one there, and the last one to leave." Brittani said as she left out of the classroom.


End file.
